


Fanart Manip for To Meet As Wolves by EstherRuth

by Norrlands



Series: Fanart Manips inspired by specific fics [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Manip, Sansa Stark is Queen in the North, jonsa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norrlands/pseuds/Norrlands
Summary: Queen Sansa "I'm so badass I don't even need to wear a crown to look like a queen" Stark rules the North and does it well.Prince Jon "I can't stop drooling and giving my new hot cousin heart eyes" Targaryen comes North for the first time to treat with the Wolf Queen on behalf of his Dragon Queen aunt.Manip inspired by the splendid fic by the lovely EsterRuth!
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Fanart Manips inspired by specific fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003068
Comments: 17
Kudos: 36





	Fanart Manip for To Meet As Wolves by EstherRuth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EstherRuth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstherRuth/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To Meet As Wolves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190508) by [EstherRuth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstherRuth/pseuds/EstherRuth). 



> Remember the scene in Chapter 3 where they sit down for the first time to treat and Jon just can't stop panting like a dog and admiring Sansa? 
> 
> This is how I imagine she looked at that meeting :)
> 
> And hey, it you haven't read the fic, you really should!

* * *

_"She looks about the room with a soft smile and Jon tries to return it when her eyes flit to him. That damn flutter in his stomach is back._

_He doesn’t know what’s wrong with him. It isn’t as if he’s never seen a beautiful woman before (though none as beautiful as Sansa) and yet, he doesn’t remember feeling this besotted by a woman ever in his life. This curiosity to know her, this infatuation that makes him wish he could make her laugh, this attraction he can feel shoot through his body instantly the moment she enters the room. It’s unsettling. And exciting. It makes him want to run away. It makes him want to lean closer._

_Sansa and the rest of the group is seated, and Sansa has begun talking. But Jon, Gods help him, can barely follow what she’s saying because he keeps staring at her mouth. Her rosy pink lips, lips he wants to sink his teeth into. A mouth he wants to learn the taste of. It is only when he feels the tightening in his breeches that he remembers to reprimand himself._

_Get ahold of yourself!_

_Sansa clears her throat. He thinks she is signaling to him to get his head out of his arse and listen to what she’s saying. He coughs, hoping to pass his depravity off as some momentary congestion. He is new to the Northern climate after all."  
_

* * *

[Link to bigger picture](https://i.imgur.com/7dqNOvU.jpg)


End file.
